Reflection
by vamp926
Summary: This is the sequel to Undercovers, Part Deux. After tragedy strikes the DiNozzo family, how will Tony and Ziva hold up and who will they turn to? Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UNDERCOVERS, PART DEUX, THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE!
1. Tragedy

**A/N: **This is the sequel to Undercovers, Part Deux. If you haven't read the previously mentioned story, this will not make sense to you at all! This story takes place six months after the end of Undercovers, Part Deux, which makes Ziva roughly six and a half months pregnant.

**Ships:** Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS, but if the strike doesn't end soon, I'll take over…

* * *

Tragedy

"Tony, I'm leaving," Ziva called from the foyer. Bending over, she struggled to pick up Chaim over her pregnant belly. She knew that she really shouldn't be lifting him, but how else would she get him to the car.

"Here," Tony said, running down the steps. "Let me take him." Tony took Chaim from Ziva and tossed him gently into the air, causing Chaim to giggle madly. Ziva gingerly bent over and picked up the diaper bag. Tony carried Chaim out to the car and strapped him in tightly into his car seat. Meanwhile, Ziva maneuvered herself into the driver's seat. Tony shut Chaim's door as Ziva turned the car on. Ziva rolled down the window and Tony leaned in.

"Be careful, I love you," Tony said, kissing Ziva on the lips.

"I will, love you too," Ziva said as she put the car into reverse. Tony watched as Ziva backed out of the driveway and then speed off down the street.

* * *

Tony leaned back in his chair and lobbed a paper wad at McGee's trashcan. McGee peered over his desk to look into the can.

"Don't you have anything to do, Tony?" McGee asked, looking up from his trashcan.

"Nope," Tony said, tossing another paper wad at the trashcan. "I finished my reports." McGee was about to say something, but was interrupted by Tony's phone ringing, which he supposed was just as well because Gibbs was starting to give them death glares.

"You gonna answer that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked. Tony grinned and picked up the phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, how may I help you?" Tony said into the phone.

"Tony, it's Melissa from dispatch," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hi, Melissa, how come you're not calling Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"There was an accident in Georgetown," Melissa said.

"Marine? Navy?" Tony asked.

"No, it was Ziva," Melissa said. Tony almost dropped the phone.

"Where'd they take her," Tony asked, recovering his senses.

"Bethesda," Melissa said.

"Alright, thanks," Tony said and he hung up the phone and he grabbed his gun and badge.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva and Chaim were in an accident," Tony said.

"Okay, Tony, you go to the hospital. McGee, you go get Abby and Ducky and then meet Tony there. I'll get the Director," Gibbs said.

* * *

Tony rushed to the nurses desk as soon as he got to the hospital.

"How may I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"My wife and my son were brought in here, they were in a car crash," Tony said in a rushed voice.

"Names, please," the nurse said.

"Ziva and Chaim DiNozzo," Tony said. The nurse typed something into the computer and then looked up at Tony.

"Your son is fine, he just hit his head. He'll have to stay overnight for observation and they've already taken him to the children's ward. You're wife is currently in surgery," the nurse told him.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Tony demanded.

"If you'll wait a minute, I'll get the ER doctor who worked on your wife," the nurse said, picking up the phone. A few minutes later, a doctor who Tony was very familiar with walked to the nurses' station.

"Dr. Carter, thank God," Tony said.

"Mr. DiNardo, or, should I say, DiNozzo," Dr. Carter said.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Ziva is in a coma right now. She had to be taken to surgery to have a C-section in order to save the baby. Once they finish operating the baby will have to kept in the hospital in an incubator for three months since it will obviously be premature. We don't know if Ziva will wake up after surgery or not, only time will tell," Dr. Carter explained.

"What about Chaim?" Tony asked.

"Well, that little boy just keeps getting luckier and luckier. He has a slight concussion and we are keeping him overnight for observation. Other than a few bumps and bruises, Chaim is just fine. The car seat saved his life," Dr. Carter said.

"Can I see Chaim?" Tony asked.

"Yes, just go up to the children's ward and ask what room he's in at the nurses station up there. I will call you when Ziva's out of surgery," Dr. Carter said.

"Thank you," Tony said and then ran off to the elevator.

* * *

When Tony walked into Chaim's room, Chaim's eyes lit up.

"Daddy," Chaim yelled, clapping his hands. He had a bandage on his forehead and another one around his forearm. Tony walked over to the bed and picked Chaim up and sat down on the bed with him in his lap. Tony hugged Chaim as tightly as he could without actually hurting him.

"I'm so sorry, Buddy," Tony whispered in Chaim's hair. Chaim looked up at Tony and patted his cheek and then kissed him. This made Tony smile. "Always my little man," Tony said, ruffling Chaim's hair. Just then Tony's phone vibrated at his hip. Tony pulled his phone from the clip and answered it.

"DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Hey, where are you?" McGee asked from the other end.

"In the children's ward with Chaim, come up and I'll explain everything," Tony said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute," McGee said and then hung up the phone. Several minutes later McGee, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny came through the door into Chaim's room. Abby immediately ran to the bed and held her arms for Chaim. Tony handed Chaim to her and then got up and walked over to where everyone else was standing.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"She's in a coma and she's in surgery right now, they had to do an emergency C-section to save the baby. They don't know if Ziva will wake up or not," Tony said heavily. Jenny's eyes grew wide.

"What about the baby?" McGee asked.

"Once they're done with the C-section they're going to put the baby in an incubator for at least three months," Tony said.

"Is Chaim alright?" Gibbs asked, sparing a glance at where Abby was sitting with him in her lap.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises and a concussion; they're keeping him overnight for observation," Tony said. "McGee, when you and Abby go home later, can you stop by the house and get Dexter and take care of him?"

"Yeah," McGee said. Just then, Dr. Carter walked into the room.

"Ziva's out of surgery."

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you like it? I was bored in class this morning, hence this story was born. I hope that it exceeds expectations. Please review with your thoughts!! 


	2. Dealing

Dealing

Tony left Chaim in the capable hands of Abby and practically ran to the recovery room. When he got there what he saw made him stop short. Ziva was lying on the bed, lifeless, except for the ventilator that was forcing her chest to rise and fall. Her face had multiple cuts, probably from the windshield, and so did her arms. Tony had never seen Ziva look so helpless, not even when she had been in the hospital last year. Dr. Carter came up behind Tony.

"She'll be moved to the ICU in a half an hour," Dr. Carter said quietly.

"The baby?" Tony asked.

"A girl," Dr. Carter said. "They already took her to the NICU."

"When can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Right now, if you want," Dr. Carter said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Really," Dr. Carter answered.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Tony said. Tony moved back to Ziva's bed and took her hand in his. "Ziva, we have a baby girl," Tony whispered, his voice choking in the process. "You have to wake up. You have a son and a daughter that need you. Chaim is okay, just a few bumps and scrapes. They're going to release him from the hospital tomorrow if everything is okay. Everyone is at the hospital. Abby is with Chaim right now, and I think Gibbs went to the cafeteria to get coffee. I think Gibbs is actually worried about you Ziva, so you better wake up soon. I love you," Tony said and then kissed her on the forehead. Tony headed out the door with one long look at his lifeless wife.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the cafeteria in a dark corner, coffee in hand. He was doing anything, just thinking. Suddenly, a warm, soft hand came out of nowhere and touched him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. When he turned around, he saw that it was only Jen.

"Wow," Jenny said. "I think that that was a first, Jethro Gibbs, surprised?"

"I was thinking," Gibbs said quietly as Jenny sat down next to him. Jenny laced her fingers through his and squeezed.

"Jethro, I know this can't be easy for you," Jenny started.

"I can't help but think about what will happen to Tony if Ziva and that baby don't make it. I don't want him to be like me," Gibbs said, taking a deep swig of his coffee.

"I know, but don't think that way. Ziva will pull through; you know that she won't let something like an accident take her out. And as for the baby, just look at its parents," Jenny said.

"Her," Gibbs corrected. "Tony texted me." Jenny pretended to be in shock.

"Jethro Gibbs knows what a text message is?" Jenny asked mockingly.

"Very funny, Jen," Gibbs replied sarcastically as he drained the coffee cup in his hand. When he was finished, Jenny handed him a fresh cup. "Thanks," Gibbs said, kissing Jenny softly and lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Jethro," Jenny said.

"I love you too, Jen," Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby lay in Chaim's hospital bed, holding him while he fell asleep. Tony had left a while ago to see Ziva and the baby. McGee was sleeping in a rocking chair next to the bed and Ducky was sitting in a chair in the corner. Abby sang softly to Chaim, low enough for only him to hear. Chaim was slowly nodding off, curled into Abby's chest, one tiny fist clutching the front of Abby's shirt. Abby had taken off her boots and was covered up with one of the hospital blankets. 

Then next thing Abby knew, she was being woken up by someone whispering her name.

"Abby," the voice whispered.

"McGee?" Abby asked sleepily.

"Yeah, you feel asleep with Chaim," McGee explained as Abby struggled to open her eyes.

"Ziva?" Abby questioned sleepily.

"She's in the ICU, the C-section went well, and the baby is in the NICU," McGee answered as he rubbed Abby's back gently.

"Baby?" Abby mumbled with sleep still in her voice.

"It's a girl," McGee said. "They had to put her in an open radiant warmer with CPAP."

"What's a CPAP?" Abby asked, finally starting to wake up.

"It's special prongs that they put in the baby's nose to help them breath and keep the lungs open. I think the nurse called it positive pressure ventilation," McGee explained. Abby finally sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked.

"He's with the baby," McGee said.

"Do we have a name yet?" Abby asked.

"No, not as far as we know," McGee said.

"You should go home, McGee, don't forget, you have to get Dexter," Abby said. "I'll stay here with Chaim."

"I don't think you can," McGee said.

"The hell I can't," Abby said hotly. "Chaim can't be by himself, especially when he wakes up in the morning and I'm sure Tony is going to either stay with Ziva or the new baby for the night. They can't make me leave my nephew."

"Alright," McGee said. "If they try to make you leave, tell them you're Tony's sister."

"Of course," Abby said. McGee leaned down and kissed Abby softly on the lips.

"I love you," McGee said.

"I love you too, Timmy," Abby said, wrapping her arms around McGee in a hug.

* * *

Tony arrived at the NICU and what he saw there almost broke his heart. A dozen of the tiniest babies were in that room, all fighting for their life. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted but a nurse. 

"Are you looking for someone?" the nurse asked.

"My daughter," Tony replied quietly.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Baby DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" the nurse said. "She's one of mine. She's a very beautiful baby. Tell you what, why don't you over there," the nurse said pointing to a bay of sinks, "follow the directions and wash your hands and then you can see you daughter. My name is Dianna, by the way." Tony smiled appreciatively and then went over and washed his hands.

There was sign, explaining how to do it so they decreased the chances of infecting the babies. After he washed his hands, Tony headed back over to where Dianna was standing.

"Can I see her now?" Tony asked. Dianna nodded and led him through a maze of cribs and incubator's. Finally, near the back corner of the room, they came to a stop. Lying in the open radiant warmer was the tiniest little girl Tony had ever seen.

"You can stay here for as long as you like," Dianna said. "There's a rocking chair you can pull over," Dianna said pointing, "and you can touch her, you can not hurt her. She is on a heart monitor, then on her foot is a pulse ox which measures the oxygen in her body we want it to remain above 93. We keep the hat on because they loose most of their heat from there head. Though we can peak and see some of her hair. She is a very strong little girl; we will be feeding her through the IV until she is bigger though. Now I have given you a lot of information, do you have any questions?" Dianna asked as she tucked the hat back on her head and adjusted the wires.

"No, thank you so much," Tony said as he pulled the rocking chair over and sat in it. Reaching his hand into the warmer, Tony gently began stroking her arm.

"Hi, little girl," Tony said. "I'm your daddy. I'm sorry your mommy isn't here right now, but she's sick. She'll get better soon though. She'll love you, and you're going to have the best mom ever. You need a name for when she gets better though. We could name you Caitlin after my old partner, but I think people will be expecting that. I know, I'll name you Kelly after Gibbs's daughter. You see, Kelly had to be strong a lot because Gibbs was gone, and I think you're going to be a very strong baby. So, you have a name, Kelly Caitlin DiNozzo. Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, I feel the need to get down on my knees and bow to Ziva4Tony who helped me with all of the medical information. Everyone else should give her a round of applause too! I couldn't have written this chapter without her help. Also, the part where Tony is talking to the baby I know that it makes no sense and it goes from one topic to another, but think about it, don't you talk to babies the same way? Anyways, please review, 'cause you love me! Next chapter will be up shortly!! 

Also, I looked it up online and Kelly is Irish and it means warrior, so I think that it's totally appropriate for a preemie baby!


	3. Keeping Up With Chaim

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm going to admit that there isn't much about Ziva or the new baby in this chapter, but Chaim is just as important. This chapter is about everyone watching him and how Chaim is dealing with the whole situation. (One and a half year olds are extremely perceptive). Oh yeah, and don't forget, when we last left Chaim, Abby was going to stay the night with him in the hospital. And another thing, when Chaim is saying Abby's name, he last saying the last half of it, so it sounds like he's saying 'be' which is why I spelled it like that in the story.

* * *

Keeping Up With Chaim

Abby awoke to little hands patting her cheeks.

"Be, be," a little voice was saying. Abby opened her eyes and found Chaim sitting up in bed, patting her cheeks and calling her name. Of course, Chaim couldn't pronounce her full name yet, so he was saying 'Be'.

"Morning, sunshine," Abby said, patting Chaim's face back, causing him to giggle incessantly.

Abby began playing patty cake with Chaim as a nurse came in and check Chaim.

"He seems good to go," the nurse said. "Are you his mother?" the nurse asked Abby. Abby laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm his aunt," Abby said.

"Do you know where his father is?" the nurse asked.

"Right here," Tony said from behind her. Chaim's eyes lit up at the sight of Tony.

"Daddy," Chaim screeched, holding his arms out to be picked up. Tony walked over to the bed and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"I'll need you to come to the desk and sign the discharge papers and the release forms," the nurse said. Tony handed Chaim back to Abby, which made Chaim start to cry. Abby started calming Chaim while Tony took care of the papers. While Abby was trying to calm Chaim, Gibbs walked in.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony was in here and then he left to sign the release forms and Chaim started crying when he left," Abby said, still trying to calm Chaim down.

"Here," Gibbs said, holding out his arms, signaling for Abby to hand Chaim to him. Abby handed Chaim to Gibbs and Gibbs settled him into the crook of his arm and began rocking to him and talking softly to him. Abby smiled as she watched Gibbs with Chaim, she always loved seeing him work with children. Just then, Tony came back into the room, papers in hand.

"He's discharged. I'm going to take him to see Ziva for a few minutes. Abby, can you take him afterwards? I'm going to stay at the hospital," Tony said.

"Yeah, but how am I going to get him home? His car seat was in the accident," Abby said.

"I have one in my car, I'll get it when you're ready to leave," Tony said.

"Alright, I'll call McGee and tell him to stop by the house and pick up Chaim's stuff," Abby said getting up of the bed and heading out of the room. Tony walked over to Gibbs, who was still holding Chaim.

"I named her Kelly Caitlin," Tony said quietly. Gibbs didn't say anything for a moment, but then he looked up at Tony and smiled.

"That's a good name," Gibbs said.

"I named her that because I figured Kelly must have been pretty strong when you were gone and I can tell she's going to be a fighter," Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony," Gibbs said.

"You can go see her if you want," Tony said, "while I take Chaim to see Ziva."

"I will," Gibbs said.

* * *

As Tony carried Chaim into Ziva's room, Tony put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh… Mommy's sleeping," Tony said. Chaim giggled and mimicked Tony, putting his finger to his mouth. Ziva had been moved last night from recovery to the ICU. She was still hooked up to the ventilator and there were various machines running and beeping. Tony held Chaim as Chaim leaned over and patted Ziva on the cheek.

"Wuv mommy," Chaim babbled. Tony pulled Chaim back to him.

"Say bye-bye to mommy, Chaim," Tony said, smiling as he watched his son wave.

"Bye-bye," Chaim said, giggling again. Tony thanked God that Chaim was too young to understand what was going on. Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva on the forehead.

"I named her Kelly Caitlin," Tony whispered into Ziva's ear. Then, he walked out of the room.

* * *

While Tony was taking Chaim to see Ziva, Gibbs walked up to the NICU.

"Are you looking for someone?" a nurse asked when she saw Gibbs looking in the door.

"Yes, my granddaughter is here," Gibbs said.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Kelly DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Oh, you're Tony's father?" the nurse asked.

"Something like that," Gibbs said.

"I'm Dianna, I'm Kelly's nurse," Dianna said.

"Jethro," Gibbs said. Dianna smiled.

"You'll have to go wash your hands over there first, and take any jewelry off," Dianna said. Gibb walked over to the sinks and washed his hands, and he smiled at the memories this brought. Shannon had always been adamant that Gibbs washed his hands before he held Kelly after she was born, terrified that Kelly would get sick. Finally, Gibbs finished washing his hands and went and found Dianna. She led him to the back corner were Kelly was in her warmer. Gibbs just stood there and looked at her.

"Does she have a good chance?" Gibbs asked Dianna quietly.

"Yes, she's doing extremely well," Dianna said as she checked Kelly's vitals. "And girls usually have a better chance at surviving than boys. You know, you can touch her and talk to her." Gibbs smiled at Dianna and sat down in the rocking chair next to the warmer.

"Hey there, Kelly," Gibbs said, quietly. "You're a lucky little girl, you know that? You have great parents that are going to take great care of you."

* * *

After Tony took Chaim to see Ziva, he met Abby at the entrance to hospital where McGee was waiting with the car. Tony was surprised to see that there was a car seat in the back of the car already.

"We figured that you would need a new one anyway," Abby explained when she caught Tony looking at the car seat. Tony hoisted Chaim around so he was looking at him.

"You be a good boy for Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim, ok buddy?" Tony said. Chaim clapped his hands and babbled to himself. Tony handed Chaim to Abby who strapped him into the car seat. After she was done, Abby turned around and held out her arms to Tony. Tony folded himself into Abby's hug.

"Everything will be okay," Abby whispered to Tony.

"Thanks Abs, for everything," Tony said, kissing her on the cheek. Abby got into the car and Tony waved bye to Chaim in the backseat.

After McGee and Abby pulled away from the hospital, Chaim started babbling to himself in the back seat, occasionally saying 'wuv mommy'. Abby smiled as she turned to McGee.

"I hope when we have kids that they are as happy as Chaim is," Abby said.

"Me too," McGee said. Chaim continued to babble to himself until they reached McGee and Abby's house. Abby unstrapped Chaim from his seat while McGee got Chaim' things out of the trunk. Chaim babbling Abby's name.

"Be, be, be, be," Chaim babbled, and then he looked at McGee. "Tim," Chaim said very clearly.

"Timmy, did you just hear that?' Abby squealed excitedly. "Say it again, Chaim," Abby encouraged, bouncing Chaim off her hip slightly.

"Yeah," McGee said, smiling proudly.

Once they got inside, McGee set up Chaim' pack and play while Abby took him to the kitchen to feed him; he ate almost everything that Abby gave him. Then Abby took him into the family room and spread out Chaim's play mat. McGee disappeared for a moment and then returned followed by Dexter, Chaim's dog.

"Dexer!" Chaim chimed happily. Dexter ran over to Chaim and sniffed him, obviously making sure he was okay, and then Dexter licked Chaim's face, causing Chaim to giggle. Chaim clapped his hands and pulled himself to a standing position using Dexter's fur. Dexter, who was obviously used to this, stood perfectly still.

Chaim spent the afternoon playing with Abby and Dexter. Abby even walked them to the park. After dinner McGee helped Abby do the dishes in the kitchen while Chaim played with Dexter in the family room. When Abby was done with the dishes, she peeked inside the room. There, she found Chaim, curled up into a ball with Dexter wrapped around him. Abby smiled at the picture of boy and dog.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I know that there wasn't a lot about Kelly, Ziva or Tony, but I thought that Chaim deserved some spotlight. So, you know the drill, review, give me some love!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. What If?

What If?

Tony found Gibbs sitting in the NICU, his hand on Kelly's arm and his head against the edge of the warmer, asleep. Tony smiled; he rarely got to see his boss at peace. Walking over, Tony touched Gibbs on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Hey, Boss," Tony said, pulling up a chair beside Gibbs. Gibbs rubbed his forehead and Tony handed Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Gibbs said.

"How is she?" Tony asked looking at the sleeping form of Kelly.

"The nurse came over a couple times earlier to check on her, nothing seemed to be wrong," Gibbs said, taking a sip of the hot coffee. "How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She's still not awake. I took Chaim to see her. Thankfully he's not old enough to understand what's going on," Tony said as he reached his hand into the warmer. Kelly seemed to sense his presence and wrapped her tiny finger around Tony's forefinger. Tony smiled. "She knows who I am."

"She's a very lucky little girl," Gibbs said.

"Boss," Tony said quietly, his voice choking slightly. "What if she doesn't wake up? I can't raise two kids on my own and Kelly needs a mother." Gibbs stayed silent but reached across the gap and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, Ziva isn't like me, she has someone to wake up for. She has you, she had Chaim, and now she has a new baby. Ziva isn't the type of person to just give up," Gibbs said. A single tear ran down Tony's cheek. Gibbs held out his arms for Tony and Tony gently slipped Kelly's hand off of his finger and let himself be hugged by Gibbs.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Tony choked.

"I know, Tony, I know," Gibbs said. Gibbs pulled away and then slapped Tony up alongside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tony asked.

"For being negative," Gibbs said. "I'll leave you alone with Kelly. I'm going to go look for Jenny, I think she's with Ziva."

"Hey, Boss," Tony said.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Gibbs found Jenny in Ziva's room sleeping in a chair next to Ziva's bed. Gibbs came up behind her and kissed her on the top of the head. Jenny stirred slightly but stayed asleep. Gibbs took Jenny's jacket that was draped over the arm of the chair and covered Jenny up with it. Gibbs then pulled up a chair to the other side of Ziva's bed. Before he sat down, he leaned over Ziva and whispered into her ear, much like he had with Tony when he had the plague.

"You will not die, Ziva. That's an order," Gibbs said, and then he reinforced his statement with a gentle head slap. He then sat down in the chair. It was only a matter of time before Ziva woke.

* * *

Tony was still sitting at Kelly's warmer when Dianna came to check on him.

"How are you holding up?' Dianna asked as she checked Kelly's pulse ox and heart monitor and made some notes on her chart.

"As well as can be expected," Tony said, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"How's your wife? Has she woken up yet?" Dianna asked.

"Not yet. I sent Chaim home with my friends," Tony said.

"Tell you what, I have something that might make you feel better," Dianna said.

"I doubt that," Tony mumbled.

"Would you like to hold Kelly?" Dianna asked. Tony's eyes lit up.

"Can I really?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it's called kangaroo care. Here's how it works, you sit in that chair with your shirt off and we'll take out Kelly and put her on your chest skin to skin and then cover you both with a blanket. It helps the babies bond with their parents and this helps babies with their respiratory and heart rate." Dianna said. Tony took his shirt on and sat in the rocking chair.

"That would be nice." Tony said as Dianna got Kelly ready.

Dianna gently picked Kelly up out of the warmer and placed her on Tony's chest. Dianna then immediately picked up a blanket and covered Kelly up with it.

All Tony could do was look down at the little girl on his chest. She was sleeping, and in her sleep she grabbed some of Tony's chest hair, but she didn't pull.

"This is so amazing," Tony said quietly so as not to wake Kelly.

"I'll come back in a little while to check on you two," Dianna said, smiling. Tony began humming a Hebrew lullaby. He didn't know the words, but he remembered Ziva singing it to Chaim when he couldn't sleep. Before Tony knew it, he was asleep too.

* * *

Gibbs awoke to someone placing a cup of coffee in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Ducky pulling a chair next to his.

"Duck, do you think she'll wake up?" Gibbs asked, taking a deep sip of his coffee. Looking across Ziva's bed he saw that Jenny was still asleep.

"Jethro, I do. Ziva is an extraordinary woman and I have the utmost faith that she will wake up," Ducky said, looking at the lifeless form lying on the bed.

Dianna went to check on Tony and Kelly and found Tony asleep with one arm under Kelly and his other arm on the rocking chair. Kelly, however, appeared to be awake and was staring at Tony intently with big eyes. Dianna smiled and picked Kelly up off of Tony. Tony stirred and opened his eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep," Tony said yawning.

"It's okay, I understand. Going through this is exhausting," Dianna said as she placed Kelly back in the warmer.

I'm going to go check on Ziva, I'll be back later. Take good care of her for me," Tony said.

"Don't worry, I will," Dianna said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? Was it sweet? Once again, special thanks to Ziva4Tony for all the help with the medical information. Please review!! 


	5. Waking Up

Waking Up

Tony walked into Ziva's room and found Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky all camped out around her bed.

"Hey guys," Tony said as he too, pulled up a chair to Ziva's beside and took her hand in his own.

"How's Chaim?" Jenny asked, rubbing her eyes. She had only woken up moments before Tony had walked in.

"I sent him home with Abby and McGee," Tony said.

"And how are you holding up?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Okay I guess," Tony said. "They let me hold Kelly," Tony said brightly.

"How?" Jenny asked confused.

"It's something called kangaroo care," Tony said.

"Ah, yes, I wondered when they would introduce that to you," Ducky interjected. "It started in South America and then spread throughout the globe."

"Yeah, Ducky, Dianna explained it to me," Tony said. Just then, Ziva's hand twitched in his. Tony barely felt it, but his head whipped around to watch his wife. Her hand twitched again.

"I'll go get the doctor," Ducky said, getting out of his seat. Ziva twitched again and then her eyes slowly opened. She tried to talk, but she couldn't because of the breathing tube. Just then, her doctor rushed in.

"I'm Dr. Bana, blink once if you want the tube out," the doctor said. Ziva blinked. "Okay, when I say, cough as hard as you can," Dr. Bana said as he positioned himself over Ziva, his hands on the tube. "Cough." Ziva coughed and Dr. Bana pulled the tube out of Ziva's throat. The nurse then placed a nasal canula to help her breath easier and encouraged her to take slow deep breaths.

"What happened?" Ziva asked hoarsely.

"You were in an accident," Tony said, stroking Ziva's hair.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Bana asked.

"Ziva DiNozzo," Ziva said, pausing to cough. "I have a son, his name is Chaim and this is my husband, Tony."

"Good," Dr. Bana said, making notes on Ziva's chart. It was then that Ziva noticed her flat stomach.

"Oh God," Ziva moaned.

"What's wrong," Tony asked.

"I lost the baby," Ziva said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"No, honey, the baby is in the NICU. When they brought you in they performed an emergency C-section. The baby is tiny, but she is a fighter like you. We had a girl and I named her Kelly Caitlin," Tony said, reassuring Ziva. "She's premature and needs oxygen but she is doing well."

"Oh thank God," Ziva breathed, tears now rolling down her face. Jenny came to the other side of the bed and took Ziva's other hand in her own. "Where's Chaim?"

"He's at home with Abby and McGee. He was fine, just some bumps and bruises," Tony told Ziva as held got onto the bed and held her close.

"Alright, Mrs. DiNozzo, you are going to be moved to a regular room tomorrow morning if you continue to do so well. We did have to remove your spleen, and you bruised your liver, however it is healing well." Dr. Bana said.

"Thank you," Tony said as Dr. Bana walked out the door.

It took a while for Ziva to calm down, but she finally did. Throughout the entire time she was in hysterics, Tony held her and Jenny kept a hold of her hand.

* * *

The next morning Ziva was moved to the regular medical surgical floor, and as soon as the nurse came in the room greet her Ziva was surprised to see that Tony and the nurse had a wheelchair and the nurse asked if she was ready to go see her daughter.

Tony helped Ziva get in the wheel chair and took her to the NICU.

"Hi Tony," Dianna said brightly when she saw him.

"Hi Dianna," Tony said. "This is my wife, Ziva."

"Oh, I am so happy to met you Ziva, we heard you were improving" Dianna exclaimed. "Let me introduce you to your daughter. She is now 2 pounds 7 ounces and we have decreased her CPAP and in about ten minutes we are going to change her to just nasal canula oxygen. After that we can let you hold her if you want?" Ziva smiled.

"Thank you," Ziva said quietly. Kelly had her eyes open and was looking around. Ziva peered into the warmer, looking amazed.

"You can touch her," Tony said, kneeling down next to Ziva. "You can't hurt her." Ziva reached her hand into the warmer and gently touched Kelly's hand with her finger. Kelly attempted to grasp Ziva's finger.

"She knows me," Ziva said, amazement in her voice.

"Of course she knows you," Tony said, "you're her mother." Tony placed his hand on Ziva's arm and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," Tony whispered. Ziva leaned her head onto Tony's shoulder while keeping her finger on Kelly's hand.

"I love you too," Ziva whispered.

* * *

McGee stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Abby read to Chaim. Chaim was sitting in her lap, slowly nodding off, while Dexter was on the couch next to her with one paw on Chaim's leg. Just then McGee's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then answered it.

"Yeah, Boss," McGee said.

"Ziva woke up yesterday," Gibbs said.

"Is she okay?" McGee asked.

"She seems to be," Gibbs said. "She was in hysterics for most of the day."

"Why, what happened?" McGee asked, finding it hard to imagine Ziva in hysterics.

"She woke up and thought that she lost the baby again," Gibbs said into the phone, and McGee could tell that he was tired.

"Is she okay now?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, they took her to see Kelly this morning and she hasn't been back to her room since, so I'm assuming that she's still with Kelly," Gibbs said.

"Alright, well, Abby and I will bring Chaim by later," McGee said.

"Alright, and Tim?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss?" McGee said, pausing before he shut the phone.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jenny once again found Gibbs in the cafeteria. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her as close as he could to him.

"I'm glad she's okay," Jenny said.

"I am too, Jen," Gibbs said.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jenny asked.

"I think she'll be fine," Gibbs said. "And I thank God that she didn't lose that baby."

"I know," Jenny said as she burrowed closer into Gibbs's side. She hated talking about miscarriages. When Ziva had had hers last year, it had brought up a lot of unpleasant memories for Jenny about her own.

"I'm sorry Jen, I forgot you don't like talking about that," Gibbs said, squeezing Jenny tightly.

"Jethro, I've been meaning to tell you something," Jenny said, her hands inconspicuously moving to her stomach.

"Yeah, Jen?" Gibbs said.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, cliffy, don't you just love those? Thanks once again to Ziva4Tony for all of her help. Review and tell me what you thought!! 


	6. Does It Get Easier?

**References: **S5 E2, Family

Does It Get Easier?

Ziva laid her head on her pillows. She had just returned to her room after spending all day in the NICU and she was exhausted. Ziva was about to close her eyes when Gibbs walked in.

"Hi, Gibbs," Ziva said as she struggled to sit up in bed. Gibbs helped her sit up and placed a few pillows behind her head.

"How do you feel?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"Physically, like I've been run over by a truck. Emotionally, slightly better, more like I've been run over by an SUV," Ziva said smiling weakly.

"How's Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"She's wonderful," Ziva said, a real smile now reaching her face. "They took her off the CPAP and now she's just on the nasal canula and they let me hold her."

"I'm glad," Gibbs said.

"I was just so relieved when I got to see her, I thought that I had lost her," Ziva said, a small tear slipping down her cheek. "Remember when we had that case when the baby went missing and you asked me if I wanted kids? Then you said when I did I would understand what that family was going through, well, I do." Gibbs didn't say anything, but took her hand in his own. "Does it get easier?"

"Ziva, some people would say that, yes, it does get easier, but I'm not going to lie to you. You will constantly live in fear for your children. It never gets easier," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yeah, Ziva?" Gibbs said.

"Thanks for not lying to me," Ziva mumbled and then sleep claimed her.

* * *

Tony was sitting with Kelly when his phone rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony said quietly.

"It's Abby," the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Abs, what's wrong? Is Chaim okay?" Tony asked.

"Chaim is fine, relax Tony," Abby said. "We're here at the hospital. Where's Ziva's room?"

"Ziva's in room 317, and I'm in the NICU with Kelly," Tony said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," Abby said and then she hung up the phone.

* * *

Abby walked into Ziva's room with Chaim on her hip. Ziva was sleeping, but her eyes opened when she heard them walk in.

"Hi," Ziva said.

"Mommy!" Chaim screeched.

"Hey baby, were you good for Aunt Abby?" Ziva asked, holding out her arms.

"Yes," Chaim said, nodding his head as Abby deposited him into Ziva's arms. Ziva hugged Chaim tightly.

"Mommy okay?" Chaim asked peering into Ziva's face.

"Yes, Chaim, mommy is okay," Ziva said as she kissed his cheek. Just then, Jenny walked in.

"Hello, Abby, Ziva," Jenny said.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, he was in here when I went to sleep," Ziva said.

"He's getting the car; we're going home for a little bit. We'll be back later," Jenny said, leaning over Ziva's bed. "I need to talk to you later," Jenny whispered into Ziva's ear. Ziva nodded so that Jenny knew she had heard and then Jenny hugged Ziva.

"Thank you, Jenny, for everything," Ziva said. "And tell Gibbs I said thank you."

"I will," Jenny said as she left. While she was in the elevator, she braced herself for the ride home.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Jenny bit her lip nervously.

"Jethro," she began but he cut her off.

"How long have you known?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Remember when I went to the doctor's last week?" Jenny asked and Gibbs nodded. "He confirmed that I was."

"How far?" Gibbs asked, his voice emotionless.

"About eight weeks," Jenny said as they pulled into the driveway. Gibbs shut the car off and went straight to the basement. Jenny sighed and headed for the kitchen to make dinner. A few minutes later, Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted," Gibbs said.

"It's okay," Jenny said as Gibbs spun her in his arms so she was facing him.

"Jen, you do know what this means, right?" Gibbs asked, a small smiled creeping into the corners of his mouth.

"No, what?" Jenny asked.

"We're going to have to get married," Gibbs said as he pulled a white velvet box from his pocket. Jenny gasped.

"How long have you had that?" Jenny asked.

"A few weeks, I was waiting for the right time," Gibbs said as he opened the box. Inside, nestled on a bed of white stain was a silver ring with a ruby in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Jethro, it's gorgeous," Jenny exclaimed.

"Is that a yes, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course," Jenny said throwing her arms around him. Gibbs kissed her deeply and then slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

McGee came up behind Tony in the NICU.

"How's she doing?" McGee asked peering inside the warmer at Kelly, who was awake and moving around.

"She's getting better, they took her off the CPAP this morning and switched her to a nasal canula," Tony said. "Do you want to hold her?" Tony asked. McGee's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know, she's so tiny, I might hurt her," McGee said.

"You'll be fine," Tony said, picking Kelly up out of the warmer and gently handing her to McGee. "Make sure you support her head," Tony instructed. McGee cradled Kelly gently, looking down in amazement at the little girl in his arms.

"She has your mouth," McGee said, smiling.

"Hey," Tony said. "How would you like to be co-godfather?" Tony asked. McGee looked at him quizzically.

"Co-godfather?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, with Gibbs," Tony explained.

"I would love that," McGee said as he looked down at Kelly once again. Her eyes were open and she was watching McGee with what appeared to be interest on her face.

"Awww, she likes you," Tony said laughing.

* * *

Half an hour after McGee left the NICU, Abby came in and found Tony asleep by Kelly's warmer. Abby smiled, she knew that Tony needed the rest. Quietly, she pulled up a chair beside Tony's and leaned over the warmer. Kelly was also sleeping. Abby smiled and reached into the warmer and in her sleep, Kelly grabbed Abby's finger.

"Hey there, little girl," Abby whispered. "I've heard an awful lot about you the past couple days. You gave your mom and dad quite a scare. I can't wait until you're older and I can dress you up. But for now I think you'll have to stick with a onesie." Abby paused and pulled a miniature Bert out of her bag, just as Dianna was coming over to check on Kelly.

"Excuse me," Abby said and Dianna looked over. "Can I put this in there with her?" Abby asked, motioning towards Kelly.

"Of course," Dianna said. "'I'm Dianna, Kelly's nurse."

"I'm Abby, Kelly's aunt," Abby said shaking Dianna's hand. Abby placed the hippo inside the warmer next to Kelly.

"Sleep well, little girl," Abby said and then she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, I kind of had a little bit of writer's block. Once again, thanks to Ziva4Tony for betaing my story, I probably couldn't have done it without her. (And I mean that, because I know nothing about preemie's) So, please review and give me feedback! 


	7. Coping

Coping

**6 Days Later…**

Ziva sat in a wheelchair, dressed in street clothes. She was being discharged today, and she had to leave Kelly behind. Tony was busy signing the discharge papers while Abby wheeled Ziva down to the NICU to see Kelly. When they got there, Dianna smiled a sad smile at Ziva.

"It's always hard, leaving them behind," Dianna said. Ziva choked back tears as she looked into the warmer; her hand on Kelly's and Abby hugged her from behind.

"It's okay," Abby whispered. "You'll still get to see her. I'll bring you here every day."

"It's not the same, Abby," Ziva whispered. She felt a hand slip into hers and looked up into Tony's eyes.

"It'll be okay," Tony said, his thumb stroking her hand. A lone tear ran down Ziva's cheek.

"I love you, baby girl," Ziva whispered to Kelly and then reluctantly removed her hand from Kelly's grip.

"Let's go home," Tony said, squeezing Ziva's hand.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny had taken Chaim for the day so he wouldn't see Ziva distraught. They had decided to take him to the zoo, which thrilled Chaim. Every so often Chaim would babble to himself and clap his hands when he saw a particularly interesting animal. His favorite animal seemed to be the hippo so when they were done at the zoo; Gibbs bought Chaim a stuffed hippo. (Unfortunately, this one didn't fart.)

After the zoo, Gibbs and Jenny took Chaim to their house where he would be spending the night. Jenny made Chaim chicken fingers for dinner. After Chaim had finished eating, Jenny gave him a bath and then they curled up on the couch together to watch a Disney movie while Gibbs worked on his boat.

Gibbs slowly climbed the stairs as he went to check on Jenny and Chaim. His heart ached for the little boy who was bound to be passed between the NCIS family while Kelly was still in the hospital. Gibbs knew that Ziva felt obligated to be with Kelly, but he hoped that she didn't forget about Chaim. Gibb stopped and smiled. Jenny was asleep with Chaim curled up into her lap; the movie playing on the TV was only about half way through. Gibbs silently and gently lifted Chaim off of Jenny and settled him into the pack and play he had set up earlier that day. Then he returned to Jenny' side and shook her gently.

"Jen, wake up," Gibbs said. Jenny's eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Hey," she said sleepily. "Where's Chaim?"

"I put him in his pack and play. Come on, let's go to bed," Gibbs said, pulling Jenny to a standing position and leading her down the hallway.

"I hope our baby is as easy going as Chaim," Jenny mumbled sleepily as Gibbs helped her into her pajamas.

"Me too, Jen, me too," Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby put on her pajamas and curled into bed with Dexter at her feet. Twenty minutes later, McGee joined her and wrapped his arms around her. Abby snuggled into McGee's chest and sighed.

"What's wrong, Abs?" McGee asked, kissing his wife on the back of the neck.

"I just feel so bad for Ziva," Abby sighed. "I've never seen her so broken or vulnerable."

"I know what you mean," McGee said, remembering his conversation over the phone last week with Gibbs over the phone.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yeah, Boss," McGee said._

"_Ziva woke up yesterday," Gibbs said._

"_Is she okay?" McGee asked._

"_She seems to be," Gibbs said. "She was in hysterics for most of the day."_

"_Why, what happened?" McGee asked, finding it hard to imagine Ziva in hysterics._

"_She woke up and thought that she lost the baby again," Gibbs said into the phone, and McGee could tell _

_that he was tired._

"_Is she okay now?" McGee asked._

"_Yeah, they took her to see Kelly this morning and she hasn't been back to her room since, so I'm assuming that she's still with Kelly," Gibbs said._

"_Alright, well, Abby and I will bring Chaim by later," McGee said._

"_Alright, and Tim?" Gibbs said._

"_Yeah, Boss?" McGee said, pausing before he shut the phone._

"_Thanks."_

_**End Flashback**_

"But you know that she'll pull through, right? She's just had to many emotions that past week that she can't hold back," McGee said reassuringly. Abby didn't reply and then McGee heard sniffles.

"I just don't know what to do to help her, Tim. She's my best friend and all I can do is stand back and watch her go through this and give her the occasional hug," Abby sobbed. McGee pulled her tightly to him.

"Abs, that's the best you can do and I'm sure she appreciates it, you're letting her know that she's not alone. And she has Tony and you know he'll take care of her and he's going through the same thing she is," McGee said quietly while rubbing Abby's shoulders.

"Tim," Abby said suddenly as she sat up and reached for a tissue. McGee propped his head on hi hand and looked at her.

"Yeah, Abs?" McGee replied.

"I want a baby," Abby said.

* * *

Ziva stepped under the stream of hot water and ran her fingers through her hair, tears mingling with the water running down her face. She knew that she was an emotional wreck and she blamed part of it on her post partum hormones, but leaving Kelly in the hospital while she was free to go broke her heart.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of water coming from the bathroom. The look on Ziva's face today when they left the hospital had broken his heart. For the first time in his life, he truly felt helpless and he didn't know what to do. Jenny had tried to reassure him that Ziva would be alright in a few days, but Tony was having a few problems believing her.

* * *

The next day, Jenny dropped Chaim off with Abby in the lab after she got to headquarters.

"How's she doing?" Jenny asked Abby, for Abby had dropped Ziva off at the hospital that morning.

"I don't know," Abby said as she set up Chaim's pack and play. "She's putting up this front and she told me that she was fine, but I can tell that she's hurting."

"I hope everything goes okay when I," Jenny started to say, but stopped herself when she realized what she was saying.

"When you what, Jenny?" Abby asked, and then her mouth curved into a smile. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Jenny blushed as a response.

"We were going to wait until Kelly was out of the hospital to tell everyone," Jenny said, struggling to keep a squirmy Chaim on her hip. Abby ran over to Jenny and encased her and Chaim in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," Abby squealed, which caused Chaim to giggle. "Last night, I told Tim that I wanted a baby."

"And how did he take that?" Jenny asked as Abby finished setting up the pack and play.

"I don't think he's a big fan of the idea after seeing everything that's happened to Ziva," Abby said as Jenny placed Chaim into the pack and play with his newly acquired hippo.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea," Jenny said, smiling.

"I hope so," was Abby's response.

* * *

**A/N: **And to think that only twelve hours earlier, I had a very bad case of writer's block. Also, quick FF (fun fact): I changed the title of this chapter three times. Thanks to Ziva4Tony for all of her help, she actually gave me the idea for this schapter, and all of you… _glares sternly…_ REVIEW!! Please? 


	8. A Parent's Worst Fear

**A/N: **So, at this point, it has been roughly 15 days since Kelly was born, in case you were lost.

* * *

A Parent's Worst Fear

**5 Days Later…**

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of Ziva's dreams, a phone was ringing. Then she realized the phone was actually ringing.

"Tony," Ziva whispered, poking him hard in the side. "Answer the damn phone!" Tony opened his eyes blearily and rolled over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.

"DiNozzo," Tony mumbled, clearly not awake.

"Tony, it's Dianna, you and Ziva need to get down here quick," the voice on the other end said.

"Dianna?" Tony said, now fully awake, "what's wrong?" Ziva looked over at Tony fearfully.

"Kelly's sick, she has pneumonia, she is going back on the ventilator. The doctor would like to talk to you in person. Kelly is very critical at this point." Dianna said.

"We're on our way," Tony said. When he said that, Ziva's stomach sank.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fear clearly in her voice.

"Kelly's really sick, she has pneumonia," Tony said getting up and throwing his dirty jeans on over his boxers. Ziva jumped out of bed as well and threw on her sweats that she had worn earlier that day.

"But she was fine when I left," Ziva said, close to tears.

"I know sweetie, I know," Tony said. "You go get Chaim and I'll call Gibbs and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Fifteen minutes later, Tony pulled up in front of the hospital and let Ziva out. She rushed in while he went and parked the car with Chaim, who had fallen asleep during the short ride.

Ziva rushed into the NICU and found Dianna waiting for her.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"She was starting to have retractions, nasal flaring, and her breath sounds were decreasing. We just did an x-ray and confirmed that she has pneumonia," Dianna said.

"Will she be okay?" Ziva asked as she ran over to Kelly's warmer.

"The Neonatal Nurse Practioner will talk to you more about it. She is very sick, just hold her hand." Dianna said gently. Ziva sank into the rocking chair that had taken up a permanent residence at Kelly's warmer and stuck her hand into the warmer. Kelly wrapped her tiny fingers around Ziva's index finger. Ziva wasn't sure, but Kelly looked peaceful. Just then Tony walked in.

"What's happened?" Tony asked.

"She has pneumonia," Ziva said in a hollow voice, not even looking up at Tony.

"I called Gibbs and he's on his way here with Jenny. I also called Abby and she's going to come pick Chaim up," Tony said. Ziva nodded but didn't say anything. The secretary was on her break and saw Tony in the hall and offered to hold Chaim while he went in to see Ziva and Kelly.

"Hi Tony," Dianna said with sympathy in her voice. She was distressed by Kelly's sickness as well. She had become attached to Kelly, Tony, and Ziva and she hated this part of her job.

"Hey, Dianna," Tony said.

"Dianna, is she in pain? She looks so peaceful? Is she breathing on her own?" Tony asked the questions Ziva feared to ask.

"She is on medication to relax her while on the ventilator, because of that she is not attempting to breathe on her own, we want her to rest so she can fight the infection. She is also on 3 antibiotics, she's a real fighter." Dianna said, trying to keep it optimistic. Just then Tony's phone rang.

"Yeah, Abs," Tony said, answering the phone.

"We're here, we pulled in behind Gibbs," Abby said.

"Alright, I'll be down," Tony said and shut his phone.

"Ziva, I'll be right back," Tony said and then left the NICU.

* * *

Abby was pacing in the waiting room nervously when Tony came out. The secretary saw Tony and handed Chaim to him.

"How is she?" Abby asked as she eased Chaim from Tony's arms and threw the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"She has pneumonia." Tony said.

"Alright, call me if you need anything," Abby said.

"Hey Abs, you said you pulled in behind Gibbs, where is he?" Tony asked before Abby turned away. Abby giggled.

"You passed him in the hallway," Abby said.

"Oh, okay, well, see you later, Abs," Tony said, and then headed back for the NICU.

* * *

When Tony arrived back at the NICU he found Gibbs holding Ziva away from Kelly's warmer, which was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"What happened?" Tony asked, pulling Ziva away from Gibbs and enfolding her into his own arms.

"Her heart rate dropped," Ziva said in a strangled sob. "I was holding her hand her heart rate went down to 50." Tony looked over Ziva's head at Gibbs, his eyes screaming for help. Gibbs took Ziva from Tony's arm and smacked her up alongside the head. Ziva quieted her sobs and stared at Gibbs, shock on her face.

"Ziva, you falling apart is not going to help Kelly. Right now she needs her mother, her calm mother," Gibbs said. Ziva wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"You're right," Ziva said. Just then, Tony's phone rang. It was a picture message from McGee. It was himself and Abby, who was holding a sleeping Chaim and everyone from NCIS holding candles in the park across the street from the hospital.

"Look," Tony said quietly, handing the phone to Ziva. When she saw the picture, she smiled.

"See, you're not alone," Gibbs said, peering over Ziva's shoulder at the picture.

* * *

A few hours later, Ziva was shaken awake by Dianna.

"Her heart rate is stable and we are weaning the sedative she is breathing over the vent." Dianna said softly. Tear sprung to Ziva's eyes and for the first time in her life, she hugged someone she didn't know that well.

"Thank you," Ziva said to Dianna, pulling away from her.

"You have a real fighter," Dianna said smiling. "I'd hate to see what she's like when she's older. You can see her now." Ziva stood up out of the rocking chair and caught a glimpse of Tony against the wall, fast asleep. Next to him was Gibbs, who was also sleeping, with Jenny's head on his shoulder. Ziva smiled and then walked over to Kelly's warmer and held her hand gently.

"You gave us quiet a scare," Ziva said quietly, gently holding Kelly's hand. "And mommy would appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I am perfectly evil, but like I keep saying, at least I haven't killed anyone, yet… Thanks once again to Ziva4Tony for all the help with the medical jargon and info. She also gave me the idea for this chapter as well. So, you all know what to do…. REVIEW, please, because it makes me feel all warm inside! 


	9. Bringing Home Baby

**A/N: **Okay, so here is the low down, in the last chapter, Kelly was two weeks old. In this chapter, I've skipped ahead until she was old enough to be brought home. Understand? If not, PM me and I'll explain. Also, with this timeline, Jenny would be about 16 weeks pregnant or about 4 months.

* * *

Bringing Home Baby

**6 Weeks Later…**

It had been six weeks since Kelly had scared them all with her pneumonia and now they were getting ready to bring her home. Ziva stood in the NICU with Tony and Gibbs. Resting at her feet was Kelly's car seat and diaper bag. Kelly was in her crib kicking her legs and looking generally happy. Just then, Dianna came up behind them with papers in her hand.

"Here are the discharge papers, all you need to do is sign them," Dianna said, handing them to Tony. Tony quickly scrawled his signature and then handed the papers back to Dianna.

"Thanks for everything, Di," Tony said, giving her a hug.

"It was my pleasure; you two sure do have a very special little girl there," Dianna said as she looked over the rail of the crib at Kelly.

Ziva then lifted the car seat onto a table next to Kelly's crib. Tony lifted Kelly out of the crib and gently placed her into the car seat. Tony then buckled Kelly in tightly and pulled the top of the seat over So it shaded Kelly's face. In addition, he also tucked a blanket tightly around Kelly and then draped one over the top of the car seat to keep the cold air away from Kelly.

* * *

When they got home Abby, McGee, and Chaim were sitting the front porch with Dexter. When Abby saw the car pull up, she jumped up excitedly, which caused Dexter to start barking. McGee was holding Chaim who was clapping excitedly. Tony shut the car off and got out and was immediately run over by an overzealous Abby.

"I can't believe she's home," Abby squealed excitedly into Tony's ear.

"Abs, can't breathe," Tony choked. Abby relinquished her grip slightly.

"Sorry," she said. Meanwhile, Ziva had bent over into the car and released the car seat. When she stood up, she found herself face to face with McGee.

"McGee, don't do that, you scared me," Ziva said as she took Chaim from McGee's arms.

"Sorry," McGee said sheepishly. "Here, why don't you let me get Kelly," McGee said as he took the car seat from Ziva's hands.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway behind them as Jenny emerged from the house, an apron on and the slightest trace of a developing baby bump.

"What's all this," Ziva asked as she followed McGee up the sidewalk, Dexter trailing at her heels.

"Well," Jenny began from the porch. "We figured that Kelly should have a proper welcoming party."

* * *

After everyone was inside, Abby got the privilege of getting Kelly out of her car seat and feeding her. Abby sat on the couch while Ziva relaxed on the floor, playing with Chaim and Dexter. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had in turn, kicked jenny out of the kitchen and took over making dinner. Jenny came into the family room and flopped into a chair.

"So how exciting is it?" Jenny asked.

"What?' Ziva asked, looking up from the blocks that she and Chaim were playing with.

"Finally getting to bring Kelly home," Jenny said. Ziva smiled.

"It's amazing, I finally have my baby at home with me and all the worry and fear is gone. Kelly is perfectly fine," Ziva said as she looked at her son and ruffled his hair.

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?" Abby asked quietly, causing Ziva to throw a confused at Abby.

"Tell who what?" Ziva asked.

"Tell Chaim he's adopted," Abby said, watching him play with Dexter's tail while his mother's attention was occupied.

"I suppose, Tony and I haven't really talked about it. He might as well be ours; we raised him from a baby. Does it really matter that I didn't give birth to him?" Ziva said.

"Okay, relax, I was only wondering," Abby said, and she moved Kelly into a burping position. Jenny just sat back and watched the two friends banter slightly. She always felt like a mother when she was around the team. Just then, Jenny felt the slightest fluttering in her stomach. Jenny placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Gibbs took Jenny home, claiming that she needed sleep and Abby and McGee weren't far behind them.

"Just call if you need anything," Abby said as she put her coat on.

"Oh, I almost forgot," McGee said. "Sarah said that if you needed a baby sitter, she'd be more than happy to babysit for you."

"Tell Sarah we said thanks and that we'll probably call her when I go back to work," Ziva said as she hugged Abby. "Thank you, Abby, for everything," Ziva whispered into Abby's ear.

"No problem," Abby said. "After all, what are friends for?"

* * *

Ziva awoke later that night to Kelly fussing in the bassinet next to the bed. Ziva sighed and was about to get up when Tony grabbed her arm.

"I'll get her," Tony said, getting out of bed. He walked to the end of the bed where that bassinet was and gently picked Kelly up. He checked her diaper and tried to feed her, but that didn't seem to calm her down. Tony began to sway back and forth and he began to sing.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring," _Tony sand softly. Ziva smiled and she let Tony's voice lull her to sleep.

* * *

Jenny awoke in the middle of the night and found that the other half of the bed was empty. Sitting up in bed, she put her slippers and robe on and wandered into the basement. There she found Gibbs, working on a baby crib. A few weeks ago, he had come home with the kit and insisted that he would build his own child a crib.

"Why don't you come to bed," Jenny called from the steps. Gibbs looked up.

"That's where you should be," Gibbs said, continuing to sand the rails.

"I couldn't sleep, why don't you come to bed?" Jenny said. "Please?" Gibbs looked up at Jenny's face and put the sander down. He climbed the stairs and wrapped her into his warm embrace.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Gibbs said into Jenny's ear.

* * *

Somewhere in Silver Springs, in the silver moonlight, another couple embraced. Their bodies grew heated and they gave into the passion, creating a new life as they did.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I have left you with another cliffy, although, hopefully, most of you are smart enough to figure out who's doing the horizontal tango. Once again, great big thanks to Ziva4Tony with all of that medical jibber jabber. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a bit of writer's block and this is definintly not my favorite chapter. REVIEW, please! It makes me feel wanted! 


	10. Back to Work

Back to Work

Several days later, Sarah McGee stood in front of Ziva, her eyes wide as the nervous mom shot off several instructions.

"Kelly eats at around noon and then I put her down for her nap. I usually feed Chaim while she's sleeping. If you put Dexter outside, make sure the gate is shut all the way. Chaim isn't allowed to be outside by himself unless Dexter is with him, any questions?" Ziva spouted. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I think we'll be just fine, Ziva," Sarah said.

"Thank you so much, Sarah," Ziva said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made sure her Sig was on her hip with her badge. Chaim came running into the hallway and Ziva picked him up.

"You be good for Sarah, okay?" Ziva said as she kissed her sons cheek. Ziva turned around for one last look and then headed out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ziva arrived at work. Tony and McGee were already there and Gibbs's glasses were lying on a stack of files, leaving Ziva to believe that he was there as well.

"Hey," Tony said when he saw his wife step off the elevator.

"Hey yourself," Ziva said.

"Welcome back," McGee said, looking up from his computer.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she sat down at her desk. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Coffee," Tony replied. Just then, Gibbs came around the corner with two cup of coffee in his hand.

"Gas the truck, DiNozzo. We've got a dead marine wife at Quantico," Gibbs said as he handed the other cup in his hand to Ziva.

"Hey," Tony protested, "why does she get coffee?"

"Because, DiNozzo, she's a mother," Gibbs said, glaring at Tony.

"Well, I'm a dad," Tony said.

"Actually Tony, Ziva wins because she is the mother. Were you pregnant with Kelly?" McGee said. Tony walked over to McGee and slapped him.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Tony said menacingly.

"Enough," Gibbs said, slapping Tony on the head. "Didn't I tell you to gas the truck?"

"On it, Boss," Tony said, rubbing his head. All Ziva could do was smile. It was good to be back.

* * *

Once they were at the crime scene, Tony, Ziva, and McGee hopped out of the truck and walked over to where Gibbs was waiting.

"Tony, I want you to bag and tag, McGee shoot and sketch. Ziva, I want you to talk to the children. The older one is the one who found his mother and called 911." They all nodded and took off in their separate directions. Ziva approached the police car where the children were sitting. The oldest looked to be about seven and he was holding his younger sister, who looked to be about two. Ziva knelt down in front of them and took out her notepad.

"Hi, my name is Ziva, what's yours?" Ziva asked gently.

"I'm Tyler and this is my sister Chloe," the little boy replied. Ziva looked at the children, and that was when she noticed the bruises. Chloe's wrists were a black and blue mess and Tyler's cheek was slightly darkened and he had a split lip and a cut above his eye.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Ziva asked.

"We fall a lot," Tyler said quickly. Ziva knew that they were lying but didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ziva said. Tyler bit his lip for a minute, and then started to speak.

"Mommy and Daddy were arguing last night. Chloe came into my room crying so I let her sleep with me, she doesn't like it when they fight. Then, we heard a door slam and Daddy left. We didn't hear anything after that and I figured that Mommy went to bed. When I woke up this morning, I went to the kitchen and found her lying on the floor. She was covered in blood so I called 911," Tyler said quickly.

"Well, you did the right thing," Ziva said softly. Tyler once again bit his lip.

"Mommy's not coming back, is she?" Tyler asked, tears collecting in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," Ziva said. Tyler looked like he was about to cry, but he somehow managed to hold back the tears. "Why don't you stay here for a minute while I go talk to my boss, and then I'll be right back, okay?" Tyler nodded his head. Ziva stood up and headed over to Gibbs.

"What did the kids say?" Gibbs asked.

"The boy said that he heard his parents arguing last night and when he came down this morning, he found his mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood," Ziva said. "Gibbs, those two kids are covered in bruises."

"Do you think they were abused?" Gibbs said.

"The boy definitely," Ziva said. "The little girl has bruises on her wrist, similar to those you would receive if you were being held down."

"Do you think she was molested?" Gibbs asked.

"It is possible," Ziva replied, turning to look back at the children.

"Alright, take them back to NCIS. Have Abby do a rape kit on the girl. Don't let the boy know," Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and then turned back to the children.

"Guess what, you guys are going to come with me," Ziva said, kneeling back down in front of the children.

"We can't, Chloe needs to be in her car seat and you don't have one," Tyler said. He was obviously used to being responsible for his sister's well being.

"Well, tell you what, why don't you tell me where your mommy keeps Chloe's car seat and I'll go get it," Ziva said. Tyler bit his lip once again.

"It's in the car in the garage," Tyler said. Ziva stood up and walked over to the garage and opened the door. Inside she found a black 2008 Chevy Suburban. She opened the door behind the driver's seat and found Chloe's car seat. She unbuckled it and hauled it out to the Charger and strapped it inside. Then she went back to Tyler and Chloe.

"We're all set," Ziva said as Tony over and handed her a diaper bag.

"I love you," Tony whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

"Here, Tyler, why don't you let me carry Chloe?" Ziva said, bending over and holding out her arms.

"Okay, but she doesn't like to held on the hip," Tyler said, reluctantly letting go of his sister. Ziva picked Chloe up and was surprised. Chaim was six months younger than Chloe and she had to be at least ten pounds lighter. Ziva held Chloe over her shoulder and then held out her hand for Tyler.

* * *

**A/N: **So, sorry it took so long, I was having problems with writers block that was exclusive to this story, but I think I've got it all sorted out now. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also, this chapter was written for Cable Addict, hope you enjoyed it! 


	11. Find Him

Find Him

When Ziva arrived back at NCIS, Jenny was waiting for her.

"Jethro called me," Jenny said. "How are they?"

"I don't know yet," Ziva said, dropping Chloe's diaper bag behind her desk and letting go of Tyler's hand. Jenny knelt down in front of him.

"Hi, my name's Jenny, what's yours?" Jenny said.

"Tyler," Tyler replied shyly.

"Well, Tyler, you look hungry, have you had breakfast yet?" Jenny asked. Tyler shook his head no. "Alright, well, while Ziva takes care of your sister, why don't you and I go get something to eat?" Jenny said, holding out her hand to Tyler. Tyler looked up at Ziva.

"It's okay, go. I'll take care of Chloe," Ziva said, ruffling his hair. Tyler took Jenny's hand and she led him to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Chloe stayed attached to Ziva, her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"Alright, Chloe, let's go see Abby," Ziva said.

* * *

When Ziva stepped off the elevator she found Abby pacing nervously in the lab.

"Oh my God," Abby cried when she saw Ziva step off the elevator.

"Hi, Abby, this is Chloe," Ziva said, walking into the lab. Abby calmed down and then looked at the little girl attached to Ziva's shoulder.

"Hi, Chloe, I'm Abby," Abby said, peering over Ziva's shoulder. Chloe just buried her head into Ziva's shoulder.

"She's shy," Ziva said. "Gibbs wants you to do a rape kit on her."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Look at her wrists," Ziva said. Abby gently picked up Chloe's wrist and as she did, Ziva felt Chloe wince.

"Wow, those are some nasty bruises," Abby said.

"Yeah, and her brother, Tyler, has a bruise on his face, and a split lip and eyebrow," Ziva said.

"They've definitely gotten knocked around," Abby said.

* * *

Gibbs's cell phone rang just as they were finishing up at the crime scene.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said into phone.

"It's Abby," Abby said on the other line.

"What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"You're not going to like this, and when I say not like I mean really," Abby began.

"Abby," Gibbs said, warning in his voice.

"Right, I ran the rape kit on Chloe, it came back positive," Abby said, biting her lip as she did.

"Alright, thanks Abs," Gibbs said and then snapped his phone shut. "McGee!"

"Yeah, Boss?" McGee said poking his head around the corner of the truck.

"When we get back, I want you on this guy's electronic trail. Cell phone, credit card, bank statements, computer, everything," Gibbs barked.

"Okay, Boss," McGee said disappearing back behind the truck again. Tony came up behind Gibbs.

"It came back positive, didn't it?" Tony said. Gibbs turned and looked at Tony. That was all he needed to do and Tony knew. "We're gonna catch this bastard, Boss," Tony said.

* * *

Jenny sat across from Tyler, watching him as he ate cereal.

"So, Tyler, tell me about your dad," Jenny said. Tyler swallowed hard and looked up at Jenny.

"What about him?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Tyler, you know you're safe here, right?" Jenny said.

"He and mommy fight a lot," Tyler said.

"Has he ever hurt your mom?" Jenny asked. Tyler's eyes grew wide and he nodded. "How about you? Has he ever hurt you or your sister?"

"He hit me," Tyler said quietly.

"What about your sister?" Jenny asked. Tears formed in Tyler's eyes.

"I would hear her scream at night. I tried to help her once, but he told me he would kill me," Tyler said with tears now running down his face. Jenny stood up and took Tyler into her arms.

"You're okay now, no one is going to hurt you again," Jenny said as she stroked Tyler's hair.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand, and immediately turned to Tony.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Corporal Matt Kierny, deployed to Iraq for two tours, just got back. Neighbors report that Mrs. Kierny didn't socialize much and that Corporal Kierny controlled her every move. The kids weren't even allowed to play with the other base kids," Tony said.

"McGee?" Gibbs said, turning to McGee's desk.

"Matt Kierny has made seven calls in the past hour, four of those were to the home of Sergeant Lance Hollaway," McGee said.

"Well, get him in here," Gibbs said, staring at McGee.

"Can't, Sergeant Lance Hollaway is currently deployed in Iraq on his third tour," Tony said, tossing a file onto his desk.

"So who is Kierny calling?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the two men.

"Sergeant Lance Hollaway's wife," McGee said.

"Alright, get her in here," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," Tony said, grabbing his gun and badge.

"Take McGee with you," Gibbs said, standing up and walking towards the back elevator.

"Come on, Probie," Tony said, waiting for McGee to grab his gun and badge.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door and peered in through the window next to the door.

"I don't think there is anyone home," Tony said, testing the door handle. It swung open easily and Tony's hand immediately went to his gun, as did McGee's. Tony pushed the door open the rest of the way and slowly stepped inside, pulling the gun out of his holster.

"Clear," McGee said, checking the living room.

'McGee, get in here," Tony said from the kitchen. McGee walked into the kitchen, his gun still at the ready. Lying on the kitchen floor was Sergeant Lance Hollaway's wife. Her face was badly bruised and there was a pool of blood under her face. McGee swallowed hard.

"Is she still alive?" McGee asked. Tony checked for a pulse and was surprised when he found one.

"Yeah, she is, McGee, call 911," Tony said.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the house with the truck as the ambulance pulled away. Tony and McGee were outside taking witness statements from neighbors.

"Ma'am, could you tell me what you heard or saw?" Tony said. The women standing in front of him looked scared and nervous.

"Lisa had just gotten home; we went to the grocery store together. I really didn't hear anything after that. When she puts away groceries she likes to listen to music, really loud music," the woman said. Gibbs walked over.

"Boss, so far, nothing, no one saw or heard this guy," Tony said.

"Alright, get back to headquarters and find something else, take McGee with you," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," Tony said and walked away. Gibbs surveyed the neighbors. "Hey, DiNozzo, get back here," Gibbs yelled, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony said, jogging back over.

"When you get back, see if he's had contact with any other base wives. If he has," Gibbs said.

"They'll need protection," Tony finished. "Got it, Boss."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think of this chapter, it's getting a lot more exciting, isn't? So, make me happy and tell me what you thought. Also, there MIGHT be a slight delay on the next chapter because I'm going home for spring break in two days. If I don't finish writing the next chapter before it's time to board the plane, then you won't see it until March, but, I probably will get it written, so have no fear my dears!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	12. Fighting the Nightmares

Fighting the Nightmares

When McGee and Tony arrived back at headquarters Ziva was sitting at her desk with Chloe on her lap and Tyler on the floor with a coloring book and crayons. Jenny was also on the floor, next to Tyler, coloring a page that looked as though it had been ripped out of Tyler's book.

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Hey," Tony replied, leaning across Ziva's desk and kissing her on the forehead. "Jenny, should you really be on the floor?" Tony asked, giving his best Gibbs stare.

"Agent DiNozzo, that look won't work on me, I was trained long before you were to speak "Gibbs". I am perfectly fine," Jenny said, shooting a Gibbs glare right back at Tony. Tony shrugged and sat down at his desk and began typing on the computer. McGee did the same. The two women looked at each other and then looked back at the boys.

"What's up?" Ziva asked.

"When we got to the house, Lisa Hollaway was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. She's still alive but she's been badly beaten," Tony began.

"Gibbs wants up to check Corporal Kierny's phone records to check for any other base wives he might be after," McGee finished. Just then, McGee's computer beeped. The other four in the room looked up. "Just got a purchase on Corporal Kierny's credit card," McGee said and Tony stood up and clipped his gun onto his belt.

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He's at a convenience store in Georgetown," McGee said. When he said this, Ziva stood up and deposited Chloe into Jenny's lap and clipped her gun on as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked, staring at his wife.

"With you," Ziva said simply, glaring at him.

* * *

Tony and Ziva pulled up to the convenience store and looked around before they exited. They entered the store and approached the counter, holding up a picture of Corporal Kierny.

"Was this man just in here?" Tony asked the clerk. The clerk nodded.

"What did he purchase?" Ziva asked.

"A Pepsi, some chips, and a hunting knife," the clerk said. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other. Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs was on his way back to headquarters when his phone rang, it was Ziva.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said into the phone.

"Kierny is now armed with a hunting knife," Ziva said.

"What?" Gibbs said.

"McGee was tracking his other phone calls when it alerted him that Kierny used his credit card at a convenience store in Georgetown. Tony and I are here and he purchased a hunting knife," Ziva said. Gibbs swore under his breath.

"Alright, you two get back to headquarters," Gibbs said. "Ziva, when you get back, I want you to take those kids home with you. Take Abby so you have extra help," Gibbs said.

"Alright," Ziva answered.

* * *

When Tony and Ziva arrived back at headquarters, Tony helped Ziva pack Tyler and Chloe up and then Ziva and Abby drove home. When they got there, Sarah McGee was holding Kelly while Chaim played with his toys on the floor Dexter was sitting in the doorway, his tail hardly moving.

"Hey, Sarah," Ziva said as she set down Chloe's diaper bag and Abby came in behind her, Tyler in tow.

"Hey Ziva, Abby," Sarah said, standing up.

"How were they?" Ziva asked.

"Perfect, you're so lucky," Sarah said. "Some of the kids I sit for are little monsters." Ziva laughed at Sarah's comment as Sarah placed Kelly into her bassinet. Ziva bent over and retrieved her wallet from her bag and handed Sarah two twenties.

"Thanks," Sarah said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"If you can," Ziva said and Sarah left.

Meanwhile, Abby was introducing Chaim to Tyler.

"Tyler, this is Chaim, he's Ziva and Tony's son. He's a little bit younger than your sister," Abby said. Tyler eyed Chaim distantly. Abby could tell that Tyler wasn't used to being around other children. Ziva tried to put Chloe down, he she clung to Ziva like her life depended on it. Ziva threw a glance at Abby, her eyes clearly showing concern.

"Tyler," Ziva said. "Why don't you go help Abby get dinner ready? We can have pizza tonight, do you like pizza?" Ziva asked. Tyler nodded his head up and down and Abby led him to the kitchen to start the dough. Ziva sat down on the couch with Chloe and ruffled Chaim's hair. He looked at her and then climbed up onto the couch beside her.

"Mommy," Chaim exclaimed as he patted her cheek.

"Hi, baby," Ziva said, smiling at her son. Just then her phone rang. The caller ID read Gibbs.

"Hello?" Ziva said, answering the phone.

"Tony is on his way home right now," Gibbs said. "How are the kids doing?"

"Tyler is in the kitchen making pizza with Abby and Chloe still won't let go of me," Ziva said.

"Well, try to make her feel safe," Gibbs said. "And Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of them," Gibbs said.

"Anytime," Ziva said smiling.

* * *

A few hours later Ziva was finishing putting the kids to bed. She had set up Kelly's pack in play up in her and Tony's room and Chloe was sleeping peacefully. Tyler was in a sleeping bag in Chaim's room and of course, Kelly was in her bassinet next to Ziva. Tony was lounging on the bed flipping through channels. He lingered for a moment of an episode of The Girls Next Door, but quickly changed the channel when shot him a glare.

"What?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Ziva just raised an eyebrow. Tony stopped flipping channels when he found Dexter on CBS. He put the remote down and opened his arms, into which Ziva collapsed gratefully into.

"Abby did a great job with the pizza. Not a bad job for a non Italian," Tony said. Ziva ribbed him.

"Just because people aren't Italian doesn't mean that they can't cook good Italian food," Ziva said, snuggling deeper into Tony's chest.

"So, my day basically sucked," Tony said.

"Yeah, mine too," Ziva said. "I feel so bad for those kids, especially for Chloe. She wouldn't let go of me until Tyler took her from me," Ziva said.

"She must have felt safe with you," Tony said. "I mean, you are a big, bad, assassin." This comment earned him another elbow to the rib.

"Tony, what are we going to do when we wrap this case up? I mean, they obviously feel safe with us, and I don't want to rip that away from them by putting them into the foster system. They've already been through enough."

"Are you saying that you want to adopt them?" Tony asked. Ziva paused, the sounds of Dexter filling the room. Ziva was about to answer when there was a yell from Chaim's room. Ziva jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, Tony right behind her. Tyler was writhing around in his sleeping bag, yelling.

"Stop hurting her!" he yelled. "Stop, stop, stop!" Tyler was near hysterics now. Ziva ran over to him and gently shook him awake.

"Tyler, wake up! You're just having a bad dream," Ziva said as she took the now sobbing boy into her arms. Chaim was sitting up in bed, looking quietly down at the scene. Tony picked Chaim up and took him out of his room. Tyler clung to Ziva, his body shaking.

"He was hurting her," Tyler said in a small voice, tears running down his face.

"Who's hurting who?" Ziva asked, stroking his hair.

"Daddy's hurting Chloe," Tyler sobbed. Ziva held him tightly.

"Tyler, no one is hurting anyone, Chloe is safe," Ziva said.

Ziva fell asleep, leaning against Chaim's bed, holding Tyler. Tony had taken Chaim to their room and they had fallen asleep there. Ziva knew that she would do anything to fight their nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: **For all of you who waited so patiently, I hope you enjoyed this! Special thanks to Cable Addict who inspired me through my writer's block and talked to me while I couldn't think! Please review, cause you all love me and want to see another chapter! 


	13. Someday

Someday

Jenny climbed into bed, warm in her flannel pajamas, and slid under the covers. Gibbs was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Jenny listened to the water running, letting it lull her to sleep. Then Gibbs came out of the bathroom and slid into bed next to her. Jenny snuggled up next to him and sighed.

"How much to you want to bet that after this is over that Tony and Ziva are going to have two more kids?" Jenny said sleepily, her eyes half open.

"I know, Ziva's changed so much since she had her miscarriage," Gibbs said.

"Did you know that she came up the other day and requested a permanent transfer to NCIS?" Jenny said.

"You mean she hadn't done it already?" Gibbs said.

"No, she was in the hospital, remember?" Jenny said.

"So have you talked to Deputy Director David yet?" Gibbs asked as he stroked Jenny's hair.

"Tomorrow Ziva will officially become Special Agent David," Jenny said.

"Good, it's about time she officially became part of the family," Gibbs said. Jenny looked up at Gibbs.

"You mean she isn't already?" Jenny said.

"You know what I meant," Gibbs said, leaning down and kissing Jenny's forehead. Then, she shifted slightly under Gibbs' arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just the baby. He's kicking," Jenny said, shifting again. Gibbs moved his hand to Jenny's stomach and he felt the tiny movement under her flannel shirt. A slow smile spread on his face. He knew, deep down in his heart that he hadn't been this happy since Shannon and Kelly and he was glad that he had found Jenny to fill the void.

* * *

Abby arrived at home, tossing her keys into the side dish. McGee was sitting at his typewriter, staring at the keys. Abby walked over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders. 

"Writer's block?" Abby asked, kissing McGee on the back of his neck.

"Not exactly, I have an idea, just not an idea how to get there," McGee said. Abby kissed him again.

"Aww… my poor baby," Abby said. She reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"Abby, I have to work," McGee protested. Abby ignored his protests and pulled him to the bedroom.

"McGee, what is more important, me or your book?" Abby said, her face turning into a pout.

"You," McGee said, kissing Abby on the nose.

"So guess what," Abby said nonchalantly. McGee looked at his wife.

"What?" McGee asked. Abby eyed him and bit her lip playfully.

"I think I'm pregnant," Abby said, pulling McGee down onto the bed next to her. McGee just stared at her.

"What?" McGee said.

"I think I'm pregnant," Abby said.

"What makes you think that?" McGee said, still clearly in shock.

"I'm late," Abby said simply. "And I took a test."

"And the test was positive?" McGee asked. Abby just nodded. McGee sat on the bed, in shock.

"Aren't you happy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy," McGee said, still trying to process what Abby had told him.

* * *

Later, after Abby had gone to sleep, McGee quietly got out of bed and picked up his phone. He went to the living room and dialed Tony. The phone rang a few times, and then Tony picked up the phone. 

"What, McGeek," Tony mumbled.

"Well, I kind of need to talk to you," McGee said.

"Talk," Tony said, clearly not awake all the way.

"I was thinking in person. Can you meet me at the bar?"McGee asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, sighing. "Be there in twenty," he said and then hung up the phone. McGee snapped the phone shut and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt.

Twenty minutes later, McGee walked into the bar that the team always frequented and found Tony sitting at the bar, cold beer in hand with another one sitting next to him.

"Thanks for coming, Tony," McGee said as he sat down on the barstool and took a deep drink from the bottle that Tony had bought.

"Woah, McGee, slow down. The beer isn't going anywhere," Tony said. "So what's on your mind?"

"Abby just told me she's pregnant," McGee said.

"Oh, the McGeek reproduced, good for you Probie," Tony said, clapping McGee on the back.

"No Tony, not good," McGee said, looking at his partner. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad." Tony studied McGee's face, and he saw fear.

"McGee, you'll make a great dad. I mean, come on, if I can be a dad, me, the Italian skirt chaser, I'm sure you can," Tony said.

"You don't understand, Tony. After watching you and Ziva go through all that you did I'm afraid that something will happen to Abby," McGee said.

"McGee, Abby will be fine. The worst that will happen to her is she'll go into caffeine withdrawal from lack of Caf-Pow. I watched you when you held Kelly. You should have seen the look on your face. You'll make a great dad, and once you hold that baby in your arms, nothing else will matter," Tony said. McGee managed a weak smile.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said, taking another swig of his beer.

"Anytime, Tim, anytime," Tony said.

* * *

Ziva awoke on the floor in Chaim's bedroom, Tyler sound asleep in her arms next to her. Tony was standing in the doorway, smiling. 

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Ziva replied as she tried to stretch without disturbing Tyler.

"McGee called me last night," Tony said.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Ziva asked, concern immediately showing concern on her face.

"Yeah, Abby told McGee that she was pregnant and McGee was exactly ecstatic, but I talked to him," Tony said. Just then, Tyler stirred in Ziva's arms and he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Tony and Ziva said.

"I was just going to wake you up," Ziva said. "You and Chloe have to come back to NCIS with us for the day."

"Okay," Tyler said. "If you need help, I can get Chloe ready."

"Okay, thanks a lot," Ziva said.

* * *

**A/N: **So, it's kinda of short, I know, but I wanted a fluffy chapter that showcased the other couples. Special thanks to Cable Addict for be my wall to bounce ideas off of. Don't forget to press that little blue button down there and tell me what you think!!! 


	14. Special Agent David

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that Tony and Ziva are married and they have kids, but at headquarters Ziva is still referred to by her maiden name to avoid confusion.

* * *

Special Agent David

Ziva and Tony arrived at NCIS forty-five minutes later with Tyler and Chloe in tow. McGee and Gibbs were at their desks, along with Jenny, who was sitting on Gibbs's desk, a folder in her hand.

"Ah, Ziva, just the person I wanted to see," Jenny said as Ziva dropped Chloe's diaper bag behind her desk.

"What's up?" Ziva asked as struggled to hold Chloe while checking her mail.

"I have the papers," Jenny said. Ziva stopped rifling through the mail and looked up at Jenny.

"Really?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"What papers?" Tony asked, looking up from setting Tyler up with a coloring book behind his desk.

"Ziva is now Special Agent David," Jenny said, handing Ziva the folder and taking Chloe from her, causing Gibbs to glare at her. Ziva opened the folder and looked at the papers with amazement.

"Thank you so much, Jenny," Ziva said.

"Anything for my friends," Jenny said. "I'll take Chloe upstairs with me."

"Alright, make sure you take her bag," Ziva said, waving a hand in the direction that she had dropped it, still staring at the papers in her hand. As soon as Jenny had went up stairs Tony practically leapt over his desk to stare over Ziva's shoulder at the termination papers from Mossad.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tony asked sounding hurt.

"I was going to but then we had the case and it sort of slipped my mind," Ziva said, finally flipping the folder closed.

"So you're one of us now?" McGee asked.

"Yes, and I don't have to worry about getting recalled by Mossad," Ziva said as she placed the folder in her drawer. Just then, McGee and Tony's phone rang at the same time. They answered and each talked quietly for a moment and then hung up.

"Boss, that was Metro, the picked up Kierny on a traffic charge and when they ran his name, our BOLO came up. They're bringing him in now," Tony said. Gibbs turned to look at McGee.

"Boss, that was the hospital, Lisa Hollaway is awake," McGee said.

"Alright, McGee, you go to the hospital and interview Lisa Hollaway. Tony, take Tyler upstairs with Jenny and then I want you and Ziva in observation," Gibbs said, standing up.

"On it, Boss," Tony and McGee said at the same time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony and Ziva were standing in observation waiting for Gibbs to walk in. Corporal Matt Kierny was sitting at the table, handcuffs still encircling his wrists. He was looking down at the table, not moving. Then, Gibbs burst through the door making Kierny jump. Gibbs threw the folder with the case information on the table, pictures of Kierny's wife spilling out. Kierny looked at the pictures, but didn't say anything. 

"That is a picture of your wife with her face beaten in," Gibbs said finally. "Want to explain to me how it got that way?" Kierny looked up at Gibbs.

"I didn't kill my wife," he said hollowly.

"Oh, so she beat her own face in?" Gibbs said. "Here's the deal. We have a statement from your son saying that you and your wife had an argument. The next morning he went downstairs and found her like this. Can you imagine what that would do to a seven year old, finding his mother bloodied and dead? Oh, and on top of the murder charge we can add aggravated assault to the list."

"What for?" Kierny asked calmly.

"For viciously beating Sergeant Lance Hollaway's wife, Lisa Hollaway," Gibbs said. "And while we're discussing charges, let's add sexually assaulting a minor," Gibbs said sitting down at the table and folding his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kierny said.

"Like hell you don't, you molested your two year old daughter, threatened to kill your son, killed your wife and beat someone else's. Juries tend to take those things kind of seriously. So, here's the deal, we're going to charge you with two counts of aggravated assault, one count of murder, and one count of sexual assault of a minor. I hope you enjoy rotting in prison," Gibbs said, and then left the room, leaving the officers outside the door to haul Kierny away.

* * *

McGee was sitting at his desk when Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walked back into the bullpen. 

"I talked to Lisa Hollaway. She confirmed that she was beaten by Kierny. They were having an affair. When she found out that he murdered his wife, she told him that it was over. That was when he came over and beat her. The only thing that stopped him from killing her was our arrival, we missed him by a few minutes," McGee said.

"Good job, Tim," Gibbs said. "Oh, and by the way, congratulations." McGee stared at him.

"Boss, how did you," McGee began, but Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

"McGee, it's the Bossman, he knows everything," Tony said.

* * *

Later that evening McGee and Ziva went to get dinner, Tony approached Gibbs's desk. Gibbs looked up t him over his glasses. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Tony?" Gibbs asked, pulling his glasses off of his face.

"Ziva and I talked about this and we've decided that we want to adopt Tyler and Chloe," Tony said. Gibbs opened one of his drawers and pulled a folder out.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk to me about that," Gibbs said, holding the folder out to Tony. "All you and Ziva have to do is sign and Tyler and Chloe are yours," Gibbs said. Tony looked down at the papers in his hand.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said.

* * *

That night, after they had gotten the kids in bed, Tony showed Ziva the adoption papers. 

"Maybe Abby is right," Ziva said as she signed the papers under Tony's signature. "Maybe Gibbs is psychic."

"Yeah," Tony said, kissing Ziva. "So, we are Special Agent David now?'

"Yes," Ziva said.

"You have no idea how sexy that is," Tony said, kissing Ziva again.

In the night, the sound of a smack against the head was heard.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there is only one more chapter left, which would be the epilogue. Please review, as always! 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

**One Year Later…**

Ziva sat at the picnic table in their backyard watching her family. Chloe and Chaim were chasing Dexter, who had a ball in his mouth, around the yard. Tyler was at the grill helping Tony cook and Kelly was in her stroller next to Ziva. Behind her on the other side of the table Jenny and Abby sat holding their babies while Gibbs and McGee were out making a quick run to the grocery store. Jenny had had a baby boy whom she and Gibbs had named Antonio Bryan. He was the cutest little thing; he had Gibbs's face but his hair and his eyes were Jenny's. Abby had had a baby girl whom she and McGee had named Aimee Rose. Aimee had been born with jet black curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

Ziva smiled as she rocked the stroller with her foot, keeping Kelly pacified. She loved her family…

* * *

**A/N: **So, it's over…. :(

A special thanks to Ziva4Tony who helped me with all of the medical information for Kelly. I would have been lost without her.

Another special thanks goes out to Cable Addict who helped me through writer's block, was my wall to bounce off of, and gave me the occasional idea. I would be lost without her too.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reading the reviews really made my day and made me smile.

See you in the next story!


End file.
